


It Was Only Two Weeks

by Cherrypie55



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, The Sims 4, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrypie55/pseuds/Cherrypie55
Summary: Maddie spends two weeks at James's apartment. What can happen in just two weeks? For better or worse those two short weeks change everything.
Relationships: James Turner/ Deligracy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 30





	1. Maddie Comes to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction based on real life people. No offence is meant by using them as characters. If you don't agree with real life person pairings then this isn't the story for you. 
> 
> That being said I was searching for a story about these two and could only find a handful, so I decided to write my own. I started writing this last year and am only just getting around to uploading it somewhere.
> 
> **edit**  
> These two have officially announced they are a couple! . My little shipping heart is so happy.

Chapter 1

  
Maddie and James were sat together on his couch in Sydney, Australia. It was a spur of the moment decision for Maddie to come here from Melbourne. She had just recently moved to a new apartment and had been having internet issues since day one. In a conversation with James, in which she may have had a minor breakdown over the lack of earnings due to said issues, the idea came about for her to spend a couple of weeks at his place. His roommate Tom, also known as KryticZeus on YouTube, was out of town and his internet was used to two people abusing it, what with filming, editing, streaming and all the other joys that came with being a professional YouTuber and streamer. So it was decided, Maddie would come to Sydney and they would use the time to film some videos together, as their collaborations always proved popular on both their channels. Whilst back in Melbourne Maddie’s internet was getting fixed to an appropriate speed for her needs. 

  
This led them to the spot where they were now, watching trash TV and drinking beer. Maddie wasn’t much of a beer girl, not a massive drinker at all really, but the days travel had taken it out of her and when James had offered, a nice cold beer seemed like exactly what she needed. As the evening went on and the beer went straight to Maddie’s head, she began to think about the current predicament that had led her to staying with James in the first place. Although she had already thanked him for the kind offer, she thought it would be best to say it again in person, just to make sure she got the message across that she was truly grateful. What actually came out of her slightly tipsy, tired and maybe a touch emotional mouth was this; “James?”

  
“Mm?” he replied.

  
“I really appreciate you letting me stay like this you know.” 

  
“That’s alright Mads, don’t worry about it.” James said smiling at her.

  
Maddie’s heart contracted a little at this. James Turner, formally known as The Sim Supply on YouTube, was known for his dry wit and somewhat sarcastic personality. A world away from the warm hearted man sitting next to her smiling. Of course she had known James personally for years now and knew his sense of humour, as well as how kind and generous he could be. Looking into James’s dark brown eyes Maddie thought about all the comments she got on their collaboration videos, there were always dozens of comments asking if they were a couple, that they were so cute together, that people ‘ship’ them. She knew James got the same comments on his videos too. They had even laughed about it together saying how stupid it was, that they were just friends, that it would never happen, how funny. 

  
But in that moment, slightly more drunk than she’d like to admit, with James smiling at her, sitting much closer than she remembered them being when they first sat down, Maddie thought _what if_?

  
Now what Maddie hadn’t really told anyone yet was that she and her boyfriend of a few years had recently split. It was a few months back and she was healing in her own time but apart from a moment on stream, where she had blurted out that they were no longer together, Maddie really hadn’t felt like talking about it. Not that her and James regularly talked about relationships anyway. But with the beer and the ‘ship’ comments going round her head and how nice he was being she just blurted out “Pat and I broke up you know.”

  
“No? When was that?” James asked.

  
“Couple months ago,” Maddie replied. 

  
“How come you didn’t say anything?” His voice sounding concerned.

  
“I don’t know, we don’t usually talk about the serious stuff.” Maddie shrugged.

  
“Oh yeah ‘cause you freaking out about having no money and losing your apartment isn’t serious _at all_.” James’s sarcastic side showing through.

  
Maddie rolled her eyes “You know what I mean.” She said swatting at him lightly.

  
“Yeah, yeah,” James dismissed her excuses “well.. I know I’m just _so_ funny but I can do serious too you know... if you need to talk.”

  
Smiling Maddie looked at him “Thanks, I just wasn’t ready to talk about it really, except blurting it out on stream one time when I kept getting constant questions about where Pat was and why hadn’t they seen him in a while. I sort snapped.”

  
James gave an amused sniff “Bet stream _loved_ that.”

  
“Oh you know it just started all the rumours flying.” Maddie waved her hand about doing a little flying motion. She snuck a sideways glance at James, she really didn’t know when they had moved so close together on the couch, there were only about six inches between them. She could feel the warmth coming off him and the slight smell of beer on his breath as he spoke. Maddie had butterflies in her stomach, completely alcohol related of course! Nothing to do with James’s proximity or these new thoughts that kept invading her alcohol fogged brain. 

  
James chuckled at her rumours comment. 

  
With the alcohol running through her veins Maddie ploughed on “Yeah, you know all the Deli/James shippers were out in force. They’re going to have a field day when they find out I’m staying here!” referring to herself by her online name of Deligracy, Deli for short. 

  
“Especially with no Zeus here!” James added.

  
Maddie’s laugh was a little too forced as she thought of all the comments she knew were coming. Comments she had always described as inappropriate, that were currently running around her mind making her heart beat a little faster.

  
“Right" she said suddenly, sitting upright “I should get some sleep, beer has gone straight to my head and I want to get some recording done in the morning.” 

  
James looked a little confused at the suddenness but didn’t mention it, instead he just said “Forgot you’re a lightweight, night Deli.”

  
“Goodnight.” Maddie said whilst dragging herself to her feet, a little more unsteady than she’d anticipated. _Damn I really am a lightweight_ she thought to herself. 

Tom had kindly offered Maddie his room to sleep in seeing as he was away. James had also offered his own room if she preferred and he'd take Tom’s bed, apparently James’s bed was more comfortable. Maddie said she appreciated both offers and would have been happy sleeping on the couch, but ultimately told James she wasn’t kicking him out of his bed no matter how comfortable it was. So after staggering, just a tiny bit, from the couch to Tom’s room Maddie sat down on the bed, sighing she began to undress. She had yet to unpack and couldn’t be bothered to find an actual set of pyjamas so settled on an oversized t-shirt and the underpants she had been wearing. To be honest they were ‘granny pants’ but she’d been travelling and _who cares what your underwear looks like? you’re single remember_ , Maddie reminded herself.

  
Lying down on top of the bed Maddie allowed her thoughts to wander. She felt a bit guilty for leaving James so abruptly but it was all getting a bit much. The combination of everything, the direction their conversation was heading was not a good idea, especially with the inappropriate thoughts swirling in her head. Maddie mentally chastised herself, _you are just friends. There is nothing else there. All these ‘shippers' are wrong. We are not cute together. Sure we have great on screen chemistry and make each other laugh, that just shows what good friends we are, nothing more. Just because he smelt really good just then and was smiling at you it means nothing, that’s just James, the same as always. God stop being so inappropriate Maddie! What would he think knowing you are laying here thinking about the way he smells and how warm he felt near you, wondering what it would feel like to be even closer to have him touch you? Enough! Stop now._ Maddie’s mind battled internally.

*

After Maddie’s swift departure James tidied up the beer bottles and turned off the TV for the night. He sat for a moment on the couch his mind replaying the evenings events. _She definitely seemed off,_ he thought to himself, _I guess the combination of beer and a break up wasn’t the best, but how was I to know when she never told me!_ One thing James knew for sure was that Maddie was right that all the ‘shippers' were going to have fun with this new information. He had been joking when he’d made the comment about Tom not being here but it really would fuel some rumours. Not that these rumours ever really bothered him, he just laughed them off, whereas Maddie seemed to take them to heart, it made James secretly wonder what was so awful about the idea of dating him. But he understood that she had been in long term relationships for pretty much the whole time they had been friends, so it would have been inappropriate to be thinking in any sort of non-platonic way about each other. _I mean I’m not blind!_ James thought, _I know an attractive woman when I see one. But she only sees me as a friend, why else would the idea of anything more be so offensive._

  
After being lost in thought for a good ten minutes James sighed and got up to go to bed himself. As he walked past Tom's room on the way to his own he heard a soft sniffling sound from inside. The door was pushed to but not closed completely so he stood closer listening for a moment. It sounded like Maddie was crying, James could only assume over her recent break up. He paused a moment longer contemplating what to do before softly knocking and pushing open the door.

  
“Maddie? You okay?”

  
She sniffed, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

  
James walked over and sat down on the bed in front of her curled up knees. He hesitated a moment before placing his hand on her leg in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

  
“Is this about Pat?” he guessed.

  
“What?” Maddie asked, confused she shook her head, “No. No it’s not about Pat.”

  
“Then what is it? Come on I’m not stupid I know you’ve been crying, talk to me.” James pressed gently.

  
“It’s.. it’s nothing I’m just PMS-ing. Being over emotional over nothing.” 

  
James didn’t quite believe her.

  
“It’s obviously not _nothing_ if you’re crying about it. I won’t tell anyone your deep dark secrets I promise.”

  
Maddie chuckled through her tears.

  
“It’s dumb.” She admitted pausing “It just gets to me sometimes, all the comments.”

  
“We all know commenters can be pricks Mads, you’ve just got to focus on the nice ones not the trolls.” James replied.

  
“I know,” Maddie sighed “it’s just when people start talking about my relationships it just gets to me.”

  
“Yeah I get it.” James said rubbing her leg .

*

Maddie’s breath hitched when James started rubbing her bare thigh. _He’s just being a good friend_ she thought, painfully aware of her state of undress. _He’s concerned about you sat here crying not thinking about what you’re wearing, or lack of!_ Still feeling the effects of the alcohol Maddie was being a bit more open than she might have been normally. So she asked “How do you deal with it? You never seem bothered by the comments about your _love_ life.”

  
“Well I’m not with anyone so it doesn’t really matter.” James shrugged.

  
“You get comments about us though..” she went on.

  
“Yeah I know” James paused thinking “but like I said I’m not dating anyone. So even if people are ‘shipping’ us, from my point of view anyway, I wouldn’t be doing anything wrong?”

  
Maddie thought about what he was saying, she shook her head “It’s inappropriate though, we’re friends.”

  
“I know we’re friends, stupid comments aren’t going to change that.” He squeezed her thigh “We may play video games for a living but we’re both grown adults Maddie, two single adults at that.. no offence.” He flashed a smile at her showing he wasn’t trying to hurt her feelings. “So even _if_ these comments where _at all_ true, it wouldn’t be inappropriate. We can do whatever we like.”

  
Maddie knew James was trying to make her feel better. Honestly what he was saying made a lot of sense, _who were these people trying to tell them what to do?_ She also didn’t really think the comments were _that_ inappropriate, especially like James had said they were both single, but at the same time she was sure James wasn’t aware that what she wanted to do right now was on the very _friendly_ side of friendship. She was certain it was just the remnants of the nights beer making her think that way and come morning all would be normal again, yet she couldn’t shake the want for more. More than kind comforting words, more than his sturdy hand on her thigh. It took a moment or two of James staring at her to realise she hadn’t actually replied.

  
“You’re right, we can do whatever we want.” Maddie hoped she wasn’t being too obvious.

  
Then James asked something she really wasn’t expecting “Do you want me to stay a little bit? We can chat or whatever.”

  
Maddie nodded “That'd be nice.” Heart pounding.

  
James gave her thigh a gentle tap “Go on, move over then” he gestured for her to move to allow him space to get on the bed beside her.

Rolling over so that she was now facing away from James, Maddie was unsure what was happening. _Is James thinking the same as me? Or is he just being nice?_ She was very confused. She was even more confused when he settled into the bed behind her and wrapped one arm around her waist. They weren’t spooning _technically_ as their bodies weren’t touching at all, just James’s arm around her, but they were certainly very close.

  
“Thought you might need a hug.” James offered as explanation.

  
Maddie just nodded not trusting herself to speak, ignoring the fact her breathing had quickened as had her heart rate. She did however place her hand on top of his arm that was around her and gave it a gentle squeeze of thanks.

It was the early hours of the morning when Maddie woke up, with James’s arm still draped around her. It took a few moments for the previous night to come back to her. Her own inappropriate thoughts and James’s kind comfort mingling in her memory. _I guess we fell asleep_ thought Maddie as she tried to figure out what time it was. She slipped out from under James’s arm and padded towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind herself and turning on the light, Maddie looked at herself in the mirror, makeup smudged from crying and then falling asleep before taking it off. _My skin is not going to thank me for that_ she thought, rummaging through her toiletries bag to find makeup remover. 

  
Once she finished up in the bathroom Maddie crept back into the bedroom, being careful to avoid waking James, she checked her phone seeing that it was 4.45am. She laid back down next to James who had rolled onto his back in her absence, Maddie rolled on her side to face him, thoughts drifting back to the previous night. _This has never happened before. James has always been a great friend but lying down and holding me all night? That’s another level. Does this mean he wants more than friendship? He did make a point about us both being single. Or am I overthinking it? Do I want more than friendship? It did feel really nice having him cuddle me, weird and confusing, but nice. We were obviously comfortable if we fell asleep. I don’t know what I want, I thought it’d be clearer in the morning not more confusing, what if it’s awkward when he wakes up?_

  
James stirred, opening his eyes a crack to look at her. Maddie was so lost in thought she didn’t notice till James said “Hey” in a groggy half asleep voice. 

  
“Hey, sorry did I wake you?” She whispered.

  
“Nah what time is it?” James replied 

  
“About five.”

  
James groaned in response, “and why are you up? I’m not doing sunrise yoga with you.” He joked.

  
“Just couldn’t get back to sleep.” Maddie answered, not hating the idea of sunrise yoga.

  
James rolled to face her “Closing your eyes is a good start.” He smiled at her. 

  
Maddie stared into his eyes, she shifted slightly uncomfortable as he stared back, so she lowered her face. She felt James’s hand on her cheek lifting her head back up to face him, he moved closer towards her closing the distance between them. 

  
“Close your eyes.” He repeated gently.

  
Maddie’s eyes fluttered closed as James’s thumb stroked her cheek. All her worries of ruining their friendship disappeared when he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Electric sparks ignited throughout her body as she returned his kiss, wanting to question why this was happening but not wanting to stop long enough to speak. Maddie reached her hand up to tangle in James’s hair, their kiss deepening.

This is when Maddie woke up. 


	2. Realisation

Chapter 2

  
Sweating a little, heart racing, she looked over at James lying next to her and felt _de ja vu_ wash over her as her dream came rushing back _Oh no_ , thought Maddie. Her face flushed with embarrassment _I just had a sexy dream about James! Whilst he was lying right next to me! This is too awkward._ Watching James’s chest rise and fall deeply in his sleep Maddie tried to fight the arousal she had felt in her dream that was lingering now she was awake. She wanted to put her hand on his chest and lean over to see if reality would live up to her dream but she couldn’t. _It was just a dream_ she thought, _just because you want that doesn’t mean James does_. Realisation dawning on Maddie that she really did want more than just James’s friendship. 

  
She dragged herself out of the bed, needing to be away from James for a bit, his presence overwhelming in the wake of her realisation. She entered the bathroom and switched on the shower, not caring what the time was. As Maddie stepped in and let the warm water wash over her, her thoughts returned to the man in the other room, secretly hoping he felt the same but also terrified of doing anything that would ruin their friendship. _If I make a move and he rejects me how can our friendship recover from that?_

*

James awoke to the sound of the shower running. Confusion clouded his brain for a moment as he looked around at Tom's room, realisation hitting him after a moment that him and Maddie must have fallen asleep. _Well this is going to be awkward_ he thought _but nothing really happened we just cuddled, there’s no reason for there to be any awkward feelings.._ he tried to reason with himself. He didn’t even know why he had offered to stay last night, he certainly didn’t mean to spend the night in here. James stretched, his bed was definitely more comfortable, and wondered if he should leave before Maddie got out of the shower, or would that seem rude? Like he was embarrassed? As the shower switched off in the bathroom he decided to stay, _better to get any awkwardness out of the way now_ he thought, grabbing his phone in an attempt to look casual.

*

Maddie switched off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself, as she wrapped her wet hair up in another towel she thought about what to say to James. _Do I come right out and say I want more? Oh yeah while you’re practically naked good plan Deli he’ll think you want a one night stand or something_ she thought _no best to say nothing until I have an idea what he wants, I don’t want to risk our friendship._ With her mind made up she exited the bathroom to see James lying in bed looking at his phone. Maddie was a little surprised to see him awake, she had assumed if she had woken him he would have left not be watching her stand there in a towel like he currently was. “Sorry if I woke you.” She offered lamely.

  
“Don’t worry about it, I should get some work done really, just scrolling through Twitter before I make some coffee.” James replied.

  
“I could totally go for some coffee.” She said willing him to go so she could get dressed. 

  
“Well..” said James getting her hint and gesturing towards the kitchen “I’ll leave you to get sorted, coffee will be in the kitchen when you’re ready.” He smiled as he climbed out of bed and exited the room.

  
Maddie sighed. It hadn’t been awkward exactly she just felt very on edge, like she was now over analysing everything she said and how he reacted looking for clues as to how he felt. Which wasn’t easy as James was known for making flirtatious jokes he knew embarrassed her. Maddie grabbed her phone and opened her messages, she found her sister Olivia's name near the top of the list, she typed out a message:

  
**_Hey, I made it to Sydney safely sorry I didn’t message sooner, had a few beers last night and forgot I’m sorry! :(_ **

  
Seconds later her phone pinged with her sisters reply:

  
**_Naughty Maddie getting drunk ;) ha ha. Glad you made it there ok, how’s James?_ **

  
Maddie hesitated, unsure of how much to tell, she settled with:

  
**_Yep he’s good_ **

  
Once again the reply came through almost instantly:

  
**_Wow are you that hungover?! You’re never this quiet_ **

  
Maddie surprisingly didn’t feel too bad considering how tipsy she had felt the night before. She typed:

  
_**Ha ha no I’m not hungover. I wasn’t that drunk** _

  
Olivia’s reply made Maddie’s heart clench:

  
**_Well as long as he didn’t take advantage of you!_ **

  
Maddie knew she was joking but it was too close to the truth of what she had wanted for comfort. She tried to joke back:

  
**_He drank more than me, he should have been worried about me taking advantage!!_ **

  
Maddie knew her jokes were flirting with the truth. A small part of her wanted her sister to know how she was feeling, give her advice. The reply she received read:

  
**_Ha ha just make sure you get consent next time ;)_ **

  
Maddie quickly typed a response:

  
**_I would never take advantage of a friend really_ **

  
The reply read:

  
**_I know that silly. I’m just saying whatever happens between two consenting adults is their business_ **

  
Maddie was a little taken aback, Olivia was always so accurate, she wondered how she knew exactly what was going through her mind. As well as just what to say to make her feel better. She typed out a final reply before getting dressed:

  
**_Thanks oh wise one! I’ve got to get ready to film I’ll talk to you later xx_ **

Maddie pulled on some jeans and her Stranger Things t-shirt then grabbed her comb before heading out to the kitchen. A mug of coffee was waiting for her on the island counter, she sat down and took a sip, smiling that it was exactly how she liked it. James wasn’t in the kitchen anymore so she assumed he had gone to get showered himself. Maddie began to comb her wet hair whilst drinking her coffee thinking about what videos they were going to film that day. The night before they had decided to film two collaborations, one for each of their channels, then work separately for the rest of the day. She grabbed her laptop and opened it to the page of notes they had been working on last night, _before everything_ she thought. 

*

James walked out into the kitchen after enjoying a nice hot shower and getting dressed in some jeans and a Jurassic Park long sleeved top, it was winter in Sydney and reasonably cold. He saw Maddie sitting at the counter on her laptop sipping the coffee he had made her, walking up behind he placed his hands either side of her and leaned over her shoulder looking at the laptop screen. “Decided what you want to film?” he asked.

*

Maddie’s heart started racing as James leaned in close to look at the screen. She could smell his fruity shower gel and minty breath, _this isn’t unusual_ she reminded herself _he’s looking at our notes it has nothing to do with being close to me._

  
“Yeah I think I want to film a building video first.” She said casually.

  
“Hmm okay, how about we combine that with the you being bossy idea? Something different from a regular build?” James asked.

  
“You want me to boss you around?” Maddie teased, a hint of flirtation behind her question, _again not unusual, we always act like this, he doesn’t realise it is serious flirting_ she reminded herself.

  
James laughed “Yeah make me your bitch.”

  
Maddie blushed and was grateful when James stepped away to make himself some breakfast. 

  
“So how about you? What do you want to film for your channel?” Maddie asked once her cheeks stopped burning.

  
“I think I want to have you answer quizzes about my videos, it did well when I made a video on it myself and I had loads of comments saying to get you to do them, so I think that’ll be fun.”

  
“Sure,” Maddie replied “did you see all the comments saying we should do one where you do my makeup?”

  
“Oh God! Why?!” James laughed “have you not done that before anyway?” he asked.

  
“Yeah,” Maddie paused “with Pat.”

  
“Sorry, isn’t it more of a boyfriend video though?” James apologised.

  
They both paused awkwardly.

  
“Or a best friend thing. Well I’ll add it to the highly requested list and we can revisit it if we want.” Maddie spoke in a rush. “I’ll go do my hair and makeup then we can start okay?”

  
“Sure, do you want some breakfast? I can make something?” James offered.

  
Maddie smiled “Thanks that would be lovely.”

  
As she shut the door to the bedroom Maddie cringed. _James thinks I want to make a boyfriend video like that’s not super obvious, hopefully he bought the best friend line._

*

Back in the kitchen James began making breakfast for them both. _Well I just put my foot in it! Boyfriend video! Way to make it awkward James. Well at least I know where I stand I’ve been officially friend zoned_ James sighed.

*

It was later that evening and the pair had been streaming on Twitch together, Maddie had just finished up then said goodnight to James and his stream and headed off to bed, leaving James to continue working.

  
Maddie woke after a few hours of sleep and padded out to the kitchen to grab some water. She stood having a drink when she heard James doing his usual sign off from Twitch and moments later he came walking out to the kitchen stretching from hours sat at his desk. She watched as James’s top rode up as he stretched exposing a sliver on skin on his stomach, she felt herself flush and swallowed hard, not used to these new feelings of arousal around her friend. _That’s what we are. Friends_ Maddie reminded herself. 

*

As James walked out of his office stretching he spotted Maddie in the kitchen. “Hey, what are you doing up still?”

  
“I was sleeping just .. water.” She replied holding up her glass of water. 

  
James considered his next words carefully trying not to come across the wrong way again. 

  
“Well I’m going to watch some Netflix in my room, I like to wind down after streaming you know? If you’re up you’re welcome to join me if you like.”

  
He was _not_ trying to make it seem like an invitation into his bed. Not that he had minded sharing a bed the night before, quite the opposite in fact.

  
Maddie replied “Sure, I’m pretty awake now anyway.”

  
James wasn’t convinced of how awake she looked, in his opinion she looked pretty sleepy with her slightly flushed face and messy hair. _She looks cute_. He tried to push those thoughts aside as he led the way to his bedroom. 

  
“Here,” James said handing Maddie the remote control “find something to put on. I’m just going to get changed.”

  
He entered the bathroom closing the door behind himself. _What are you doing?_ James thought looking at himself in the mirror _why did you invite her in here? What do you expect to happen?_ He sighed and splashed water on his face. Looking around for something to put on, usually he would just wear boxers or some shorts in his own room but that wasn’t appropriate. He settled on a pair of work out shorts and a t-shirt. 

  
When James returned to his bedroom Maddie was leaning up against the headboard knees pulled up flicking through Netflix still.

  
“Found anything?” he asked.

  
“Nah, you want to just put some more Grand Designs on? Pick up from last night.” Maddie asked him.

  
James’s thoughts went to the previous night again. “Sure.” He answered.

  
Climbing onto the bed next to her he also leant up against the headboard and stretched his legs out straight. James was lying closer to Maddie than was strictly necessary but he convinced himself it was nothing. 

*

Maddie was tired, she was half asleep before she had agreed to come and watch TV with James, _I should have gone back to bed_ she thought _what am I doing? What did I expect to happen?_ As she got more and more tired she felt herself leaning further and further towards James until her head was resting on his shoulder. She smiled to herself at how nice it felt, in her sleepy state she snuggled closer towards him. 

*

With Maddie’s head resting on his shoulder James couldn’t concentrate, _it doesn’t mean anything she’s just tired_ he told himself. When she began softly snoring he decided it wasn’t fair for her to have to sleep sat upright just because he was enjoying the closeness, so he gently placed a hand on her arm and spoke her name “Maddie?”

  
“Hmm?” she mumbled in response.

  
“You’re sleeping. Did you want to go to bed?” James asked, but before he could help himself he added “You can sleep here if you can’t be bothered to move.”

  
_I’m such an idiot_ James thought to himself _why would I ask that_? But to his surprise Maddie opened her sleepy eyes to look at him and nodded.

  
“Can we get under the covers?” she asked.

  
James gulped nervously “Of course.” He responded. 

  
The previous night had been completely different, he'd had no intention of staying in bed with her. Now he had just invited her to spend the night in his bed. _Not that anything is going to happen_ James reminded himself. _She doesn’t think of you that way_.

*

As Maddie climbed under the covers into James’s bed she wondered to herself what was going on. She knew she wanted to stay, her heart began racing the moment James had asked if she had wanted to, but _why_ was he asking? Was he just being considerate? _It’s possible_ she thought _James is a great friend, the best friend, he would definitely be that considerate._ A part of her dared to hope he wanted something more to happen. She settled down on her side, facing away from James, when she felt a tentative hand on her waist. Maddie was so confused. The feeling of James’s hand felt so right resting lightly on her waist but it didn’t help her with trying to figure out what was happening? What James wanted? _I should really just ask_ Maddie thought, but the idea of starting _that_ conversation made her too anxious. Instead she shuffled backwards slightly so that her back was pressed up against James’s chest. His arm tightened around her waist in response. So for the second time in as many nights they eventually fell asleep, curled around each other, neither willing to bring up what was happening between them. 


	3. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story is about to earn it's E rating. I must admit I've been slightly nervous about posting this after reading some not so friendly comments about real person fiction. So once again I'm going to put that disclaimer out there - I'm using two real people as characters in a fictional story, this is not intended to cause offence and if you don't like then please don't read. 
> 
> On a brighter note thank you to those who have read, bookmarked and/or left kudos, you have given me the courage to post this chapter :)

Chapter 3

It was the fifth evening of Maddie’s stay. After those first two nights her and James had settled into an unspoken routine in which they would finish up whatever they were doing that evening, then head to his room and spend the night together. Nothing more than cuddling had happened and neither of them had brought up what is was they were doing, although they both knew it was changing the dynamic of their friendship. They were both worried it was doing irreparable damage, yet neither wanted to stop. 

  
So as had become their routine Maddie and James headed to his room, Maddie took her night things into the en suite and started washing off her makeup and getting changed. James got into a t-shirt and sport shorts, not his usual night wear, but it felt more appropriate than lying next to Maddie without a top on. Once Maddie was done in the bathroom he hopped in to brush his teeth. When James emerged Maddie was already curled up under the covers, he turned out the lights and slid in next to her, one arm snaking around her waist.

  
Maddie lie there, eyes firmly shut, pretending to sleep. Once again refusing to bring up the conversation she knew needed to happen. _What are we doing?_ Maddie thought to herself. _How are we ever going to go back to normal? You can tell in the videos we’ve been filming there’s tension that never used to be there, any slight touch and there are awkward pauses, nervous laughs._ Maddie inwardly sighed. She shifted a little and James’s arm tightened around her, as much as she wanted things to stay the same in terms of their friendship, she didn’t want _this_ to stop. She brought her hand to where James’s arm was draped over her hip and rested it on top of his arm stroking a little with her thumb. Eventually Maddie drifted off, her brain still going round and round all the possibilities of what was happening between the pair.

*

James woke some time later, looking at the clock on his bedside cabinet it showed little after 3am, he groaned quietly and dragged himself out of bed to use the bathroom. When he came back into the bedroom he found Maddie had rolled over and was facing the centre of the bed. James delicately slipped back into bed trying to avoid waking her, they were face to face now and James couldn’t help but watch her sleeping for a moment, noting the small frown across her features he wondered what was troubling her. Although if he had to hazard a guess it would be the same thing that had been troubling him, _what is happening between us?_ For not the first time James wondered what Maddie wanted, _comfort from a friend? Friends with benefits? No strings fun? Or something more..?_ He reached up to touch her face, something he probably wouldn’t have dared if she had been awake. She began to stir so James quickly retracted his hand, putting it back to the comfortable spot around her waist. 

“Mm?” Maddie groaned waking slightly from her slumber.

“Shh, it’s okay. Go back to sleep.” James whispered.

“You okay?” she murmured sleepily.

“I’m fine Mads, just needed to pee that’s all.” James replied.

“Mm okay.” Maddie mumbled, in her sleepy state she snuggled closer to James until they were practically nose to nose.

*

They both stilled. The fog automatically cleared from Maddie’s mind when she realised how close she had moved towards James. They were face to face only centimetres apart _, I must have rolled over when I was asleep_ , she thought. She could feel the intense heat coming from James’s body so close to hers, could feel his breath, her heart began to race. Maddie wasn’t sure exactly what she wanted long term but right now she was intoxicated by James’s presence, his proximity, just _him_. So she took the leap neither of them had been willing to make. She leaned in. Noses touching now. She heard James’s sharp intake of breath and continued, lips parting, tilting her head and granting him access. Willing him to make the next move.

*

When Maddie snuggled closer James didn’t know what to do, he froze, so did she. _Oh no_ , he thought, _she’s going to freak_. What James definitely didn’t expect was that after a moments hesitation Maddie leaned in closer still, noses touching now. He gasped a little, not expecting the direction this was heading. When Maddie tilted her head expectantly he stilled, not knowing what she wanted, _it’s obvious what she wants, you idiot_ his mind taunted him. James knew he couldn’t hesitate long, Maddie was expecting a reaction, _it’s not that I don’t want to kiss her,_ he thought, _it’s just .. what does this mean? Is she after a one night stand? A relationship?_ James knew he couldn’t do this, cross _this_ line, then just go back to normal. However with Maddie’s softly curved body pressed against his, their breath mingling, her head tilted expectantly, lips parted, he couldn’t not. Couldn’t refuse her soft, tentative invitation for more. So James made the move. 

It was the slightest of movements really. They were already so close, lips practically touching, just millimetres separating them, but it felt monumental. It felt sudden but also as though it took forever, the subtle shifting and leaning forward, the tilting of heads and then the gentle pressure of lips on lips.

James pressed his lips lightly to Maddie’s and felt her melt against him, _probably just relief at not being turned down,_ he thought. He was nervous. Not about what was happening exactly but about how to act, was this just a kiss and nothing more? Should he be gentle and slow or passionate? Could he be caring? Affectionate? Without knowing what was going on in Maddie’s head James had no clue. Seeing as they seemed to be completely ignoring any sort of conversation regarding _this_ , James decided he had to just go with what felt right and if it was wrong then, _well I guess I’m wrong_ he thought.

  
The pair exchanged gentle kisses, James’s arm was still around Maddie’s waist his hand rubbing up and down, toying with the idea of slipping his hand underneath the fabric of her shirt to feel the soft skin hidden there. Maddie reached up and tangled her hand in James’s dark hair, deepening the kiss in the process. James exhaled in pleasure as she moistened her lips, tongue flicking over them, as well as his own in the process. Tentatively he repeated the motion with his own tongue. He was rewarded with Maddie parting her lips more and meeting his tongue with her own. Their mouths began their own dance, kissing, sucking, tongues in a silent duel, their breathing became heavy, hearts pounding. With Maddie’s hand grasping his hair James’s hand finally dipped under the hem of her t-shirt pulling her closer to him. 

*

The feeling of James’s hand against the sensitive skin on her waist and hip was too much for Maddie to handle, in the best way possible. She hooked her leg around his and pushed him back lightly until she lay straddling him. Pressed together Maddie lifted up onto her elbows and looked into James’s eyes for the first time since they had started kissing, he stared back with so much emotion it was overwhelming. Maddie crashed her lips back against his filled with lust and need. 

*

_You feel so amazing_ , James thought, not wanting to break the spell by speaking aloud. Maddie was straddling him now, elbows either side of him lifting herself up enough for them to continue their heated kiss. James reached one hand up to cup her face the other rested on her lower back. Maddie was slowly moving her hips, almost subconsciously, rubbing against him. James was now more sure this was leading to more than just a kiss, his hips reflexively bucking slightly as she continued to slowly grind against him. At this Maddie arched her back and rolled her hips deeply forcing James to moan out loud. He felt her smile against his lips, enjoying the reaction she had gotten. _Two can play at that game_ he thought, as he moved his hand from her lower back down and grabbed her butt pulling her hard against him whilst pushing up with his hips. Maddie gasped and let out a little moan of her own. 

*

_I want you_ , Maddie thought, grinding harder against James’s body, her pleasure rising as she rubbed against his obvious erection. _But what if this is all you want?_ Her mind questioned.

*

They were both breathless having built up to a more frenzied pace when suddenly Maddie slowed, broke away from the kiss and placed her forehead against James’s. _What did I do?_ Was his first thought. The second was _she doesn’t want to go through with it.._ Steeling himself against the rejection James closed his eyes. He was surprised when Maddie broke the trance they had been under by uttering his name. “James?”

“Yeah?” he panted, still out of breath.

“What do you want?” 

This wasn’t a question he was expecting.

“Whatever you want?” was his immediate answer.

It was the truth, at this moment he was willing to take whatever Maddie was offering. He was too far gone to be concerned about their friendship, he couldn’t see a way back from this, there was no way he could go back to how things were. Not knowing how good she felt, soft yet strong, the taste of her mouth, how she felt pressed against him, the passion and fire with which she kissed him. It was intoxicating and he wanted more. He didn’t want it to end after tonight. 

Knowing it might not be what she wanted to hear, but knowing he needed to say it anyway, James cleared his thought quietly. 

“Well I.. er.. don’t want a one night stand.. if that’s what you mean?” he questioned, assuming that was indeed what she wanted.

Maddie let out a breath. She leant in and kissed James lightly on the lips. He was unsure if that was good or bad? Was his answer what she wanted to hear? As if responding to his unspoken questions she nuzzled her face into his neck and began kissing the sensitive flesh there. Both his arms wrapped around her holding her close as she continued with the seductive movements of her hips. 

It didn’t take long for them to both be panting again, the tension between them intense. James wanted to move things forward but as Maddie had never actually said what she wanted he was waiting for her to make the next move. It turned out her next move was more of a leap than he was expecting when she reached down and started pushing down his shorts. They were still fully clothed at this point but James complied helping her remove his shorts completely. Maddie then shuffled out of her own pyjama shorts, breaking their contact briefly before lying back against him. James wished they could slow down a little, he wanted to undress Maddie himself, explore her body, but it seemed she was too impatient for that, he couldn't lie a part of him was glad for it, as she reached down between them and guided James’s erection as she slowly pushed herself down enveloping him completely. 

They both moaned at the contact. With all the kissing as well as the previous tension filled nights they were both more than ready and wanting this, their bodies twitching in response to each other. 

Maddie set a steady pace, one arm wrapped under James’s shoulder gripping it with her hand, the other held her propped on her elbow, keeping them close but allowing her to move. Her face buried against James’s neck breathing heavily. James was happy to let Maddie be in control, hell he was happy this was _happening_. His arms wrapped around her, hips thrusting up to meet hers as they found a rhythm that brought them closer and closer to the edge. 

James felt his orgasm building so he reached down between their bodies and found the small bundle of nerves nestled between Maddie's legs, he pressed against it, hard. Maddie’s breath hitched, her movements became erratic and she moaned. It was the most gorgeous sound, not too loud, not too quiet, James almost lost control right then but he continued his steady thrusting and the pressure of his fingers against Maddie. She bucked wildly against him losing control almost reaching her own completion. 

Maddie grasped James hard encouraging him to thrust harder, their bodies crashing together, desperate with need and dripping with sweat. That was the end for them both. Maddie went first, her back arching, body convulsing, she moaned into James’s shoulder as her orgasm came, her body grasping him tightly. He couldn’t last any longer, feeling Maddie orgasm was too much for James, he held her tight as pleasure overtook his body.


	4. Doubts

Chapter 4

Maddie woke up first. She was on her side with an arm and a leg draped over James, her head resting on his arm. _I can’t believe we did that_ thinking back to the previous night. She didn’t regret what had happened, she was just so shocked it actually had. These past days she had been trying to figure out if James had any sort of feelings for her, obviously she knew he cared about her but she had needed to know if there was more to it than friendship. They had been spending the nights together so deep down she was sure that there had to be _some_ romantic feelings there but was too scared to hope anything would come of it, but last night.. _last night_.. it was so passionate and felt so natural, sure she had leaned in but James had made the first move, surely that meant he wanted it too. Plus he did say he didn’t want a one night stand. Maddie was so anxious. So she crept out of bed and messaged the one person she knew wouldn’t judge her, her sister. Pulling up their last conversation she thought about how to explain what happened, what she was feeling.

**_You awake?_ **

The reply took a few minutes. Maddie sat nervously needing advice desperately.

**_Yeah, you okay?_ **

Complicated question. Was she okay? Yes, her heart was bubbling with happiness almost giddy over how amazing last night had been, she wanted to jump on James and kiss him awake. But also no, she had butterflies the size of bats in her stomach, what if he regretted it? Thought it was a mistake? Wanted to go back to just friends or worse not friends at all because it was too awkward. What if she had just ruined one of her closest friendships? 

_**Maybe**_.

Olivia's reply was instant this time:

**_Okay you have my attention, what’s going on?_ **

She had to just say it:

**_We had sex..._ **

The wait for a response was agonising:

**_We as in you and James yeah?_ **

Who else? Maddie wondered. She typed back:

**_Yeah... so how bad of a person am I?_ **

The reply read:

**_Oh Maddie you are not a bad person! You had sex so what?! It takes two to do it so he obviously wanted it too. What do you want though? Like friends with benefits? You hook up when you’re in the same city or a relationship?_ **

Maddie didn’t know what she wanted. She knew she cared deeply for James, they were great friends, they had so much fun together, he helped her out, he cared if she was upset, he was gorgeous. She wanted him, wanted to sit and talk and laugh and cuddle and kiss and _a relationship then_ her mind concluded. But was that possible when they lived so far apart, they both worked constantly and travelled a lot, she wasn’t sure it could work.  
  
**_I think a relationship? But I don’t know how it would work. Plus I don’t know what he wants._**

The reply made it seem so simple:

**_Well have you asked?_ **

Maddie thought about it, sure she could just go in and ask ‘hey James do you want to go out with me?’ but what if he said no? Not wanting a one night stand didn’t automatically mean he wanted to jump into a relationship. It was too complicated. She replied:

**_No. It’s so complicated._ **

Again her sisters reply made everything seem so easy:

**_You’re not going to know unless you ask. Just talk to him Maddie. Good luck xxxx_ **

Maddie sat for a while thinking, her mind was so muddled, she decided to go for a run, that usually cleared her head. She went and pulled on some work out clothes, wrote a quick note saying where she had gone and slipped out of the door, remembering to grab James’s keys to let herself back in.

*

The door clicked shut waking James. He sat and rubbed his eyes looking beside him for Maddie. As he woke up more he realised the door closing must have been her going out. His heart dropped. She seemed happy he hadn’t wanted a one night stand why did she run off? He pulled on some shorts and wandered out to the kitchen, he found her note on the island counter: **_gone for a run x._**

James was confused, she’d snuck out bed to go for a run but put a kiss on the note she’d left. He sighed shaking his head and went to take a shower.

*

Maddie tried to open James’s door as quietly as possible, she had picked them up some breakfast on her way back, so juggling that whilst trying to open the door meant she was being pretty unsuccessful at being quiet. Her run had been great. Her feelings so clear in her mind now. She hoped she could sneak in and bring breakfast in bed to James, she couldn’t wait to be back in his arms. Smiling as she walked in her face fell as she heard James’s voice, he was either streaming or recording, Maddie was disappointed. Her note was crumpled on the counter, was he annoyed she’d gone out? Surely not. 

She walked past the office listening at the door, not wanting to interrupt, _he didn’t know how long I’d be gone, he didn’t know I was bringing back food, I should have woken him I’m so stupid_ Maddie thought to herself. She went to Tom's room to take a shower and pull some fresh clothes on, hoping James was just recording and they could still have breakfast together. 

*

James was midway through recording an episode of his latest series when he heard the door open then shut again. He wasn’t upset Maddie had gone out, it really wasn’t a big deal, he was upset she had snuck out of bed and left. He didn’t want her to be ashamed about what had happened between them. The shower switched on and all James wanted to do was leave his recording and join her, _but who knows what she wants._

He finished the episode he was working on and went to the kitchen to find Maddie. She was sat on her laptop at the island counter sipping at a take out coffee, a second coffee and a paper bag next to her. James felt guilty. She’d brought back breakfast. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, he pictured himself walking over to her taking her in his arms and kissing her. She looked up “Hey.” She said shyly.

“Hey, sorry I was recording, I didn’t know you bought..” he trailed off pointing at the food on the counter.

“Oh, no, it’s my fault. I should have said something.”

“It’s not.” He said matter of factly. “Is it still good? We can sit down together now?”

Maddie smiled at him. 

“Of course, come here.” 

And just like that things were okay. Not touching or kissing or any of the things James wanted to be doing but okay. 

The pair worked for most of the day, together and separately. James finished up at about 7pm and thought he’d repay Maddie for breakfast by cooking dinner. He thought about taking her out to eat but thought it might seem too much like a date, after the rocky start to the morning he didn’t want to make things awkward. Halfway through him cooking Maddie made her way into the kitchen. She raised her eyebrows at him and asked “Dinner?”

“Yeah,” James replied stirring the contents of a pan “surprised I can cook?” he laughed.

“Nah you’re a strong independent man who don’t need no woman.” She joked laughing too.

He smiled at her and laughed at her stupid joke. _I might not need a woman but that doesn’t mean I don’t want one_ he thought watching her pick up a spoon and start helping him. If felt so natural cooking together, they worked in sync, she already knew her way around his kitchen like she belonged there. James knew she wouldn’t move to Sydney though, her life was in Melbourne, friends, family, new apartment. _I guess this is more complicated than I’d thought about_ he mused. 

*

They took their meal to the couch and put Twitch on the TV, they agreed on a stream to watch while they ate. The evening continued as their previous ones had until it came time to go to bed. Up until last night they had found a routine and comfortably gone to bed together, confusing as it was, but now neither knew what was going to happen. Were they going to cuddle up? Was the other expecting more after last night? 

In the end it was James that made the first move, he stretched and stood up, then turned towards Maddie and held out his hand. She reached out and took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet and lead her to his bedroom. When they got there he pulled her towards him and wrapped one arm around her waist, Maddie leant against him sighing, relieved he still wanted to be close to her _I was scared I’d ruined everything_ she thought. James let go of her hand and cupped her cheek tilting her face up towards his. Maddie closed her eyes as his thumb stroked her cheek. This was all she had wanted all day, she’d been longing to reach out and touch him, but didn’t want to be turned down, unsure if he still wanted to. In the back of her mind she wondered why he only wanted to touch her now they were in the bedroom but she pushed the thought away as he leant down and kissed her. Hands placed against his chest Maddie sighed as the kiss deepened, James’s hand moved from her face to her hair, pulling her closer, no space left between them. Lost in his embrace all thoughts of how complicated their situation was disappeared. When she felt James’s warm hands slip beneath her top Maddie gasped against his lips, she felt him smile in response, then lifted her arms obligingly allowing him to remove it. His hands roamed across her stomach, up and down her back, her arms, Maddie ached for his touch. It had been less than 24hours and she was already craving him. He walked backwards towards the bed pulling her with him. They lay down, James hovering over her, still exploring her body with his hands, hooking his fingers underneath her waistband and pulling down. Maddie lifted her hips allowing him to remove her leggings. His hand glided up the outside of her thigh making her shiver beneath him. This was completely different to last time, that was so desperate and rushed and full of need. Now with James leaning over her, lavishing attention upon her, so tender and caring Maddie couldn’t help but think about how much she was falling for him. She hadn’t wanted to admit it, kind of hoping it was just infatuation she was feeling but she couldn’t help it, she wanted him. 

*

James kissed his way down Maddie’s neck sucking gently in places, his hand traced her body coming up to her breast. It was the first time he had touched her there and she whimpered at the contact, wriggling under him. She arched her back and James slipped his hand behind her and undid her bra, sitting back to use two hands slip it off her shoulders and toss it aside. He looked down at her laid out beneath him practically naked, his eyes darkened with lust as he took in her soft curves and strong thighs, in his minds eye he pictured those thighs wrapped around him, he hardened at the image. 

*

Maddie blushed under James’s intense gaze. He leant back in towards her placing kisses along her collarbone, hand returning to her now bare breast, he palmed the sensitive flesh causing Maddie to reach out to him. She arched into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He traced small circles against her neck with his tongue whilst he began to roll her nipple between his fingers, her head went back as she moaned. Maddie hadn’t really spent time thinking about how James would be in bed, these romantic feelings had come on so suddenly, but she hadn’t realised how instinctively he would know her body. Warmth flooded between her legs as he continued his affections. She reached down to lift James’s top, silently asking him to remove it, longing to feel his skin against hers. He obliged, pausing to remove his top as well as what remained of her clothing. 

*

James lay down on his side next to Maddie as she reached out to touch his face pulling him to her for a kiss. His mind kept letting in the negative thoughts that had been plaguing him since they had entered his room, _why hasn’t she wanted me all day? Why is this fine now? Is this just about sex?_ A part of him wanted to stop, to ask her what was going on, but he was being selfish, he wanted this, wanted to be touching her wherever he wanted, however he wanted. He hadn’t realised quite how much he wanted her until he allowed himself to feel it and now, he couldn’t stop. So instead he tried to pour the intensity of his feelings into every touch, each kiss and reverent touch placed upon her body. 

*

Maddie pulled at James’s clothes feeling desperate now. He untangled himself in order to remove his jeans and boxers leaving her wanting in his brief absence. He climbed back over to her, positioning himself above her, Maddie spread her legs, hooking them behind him to pull him closer. James leant forward his erection pushing gently at her entrance. She tilted her hips and pulled him closer still, enveloping him in her warmth. James’s head dropped to her shoulder as he moaned with pleasure, Maddie grasped desperately to him breathing heavily. She kissed every part of him she could reach as he began to thrust into her, hoping she could show him just how much she wanted him, the depth of her feelings. 

*

It was later that night, early hours of the next morning really and James was still awake, not wanting to sleep. _These nights are so perfect_ he thought, he didn’t want it to end, didn’t want the confusion the daytime would bring. If the previous day was anything to go by Maddie would get nervous and freak out about... this. This thing between them that felt like the start of something amazing but, James wasn’t sure Maddie was willing to accept it, wasn’t sure she truly wanted it. So he lay awake, Maddie’s naked body still entwined with his, hand softly stroking her hair and enjoyed the moment while he still could.


	5. We Need to Talk

Maddie had been staying with James a week, in one week almost everything about their relationship had changed, they had gone from having an easy comfortable friendship to this confusing swirl of emotions and doubt. She lay awake in James’s bed with him sleeping soundly next to her, when she had travelled out here this was the furthest thing from her mind. Although these last few nights had been.. indescribable, Maddie couldn’t help but wonder if they were making a mistake. As much as she loved this new aspect to their relationship and she really was falling for him, she didn’t want to lose James as a friend. The moments spent in each others arms were bliss but the rest of their time together had become awkward and confusing. The usual comfortable banter between them had become forced, she knew how she felt about him but, James didn’t seem interested outside of the bedroom.

*

Once again when James awoke Maddie wasn’t there, he sighed wondering why she kept running off, _does she even want this?_ He lay back thinking if it was even worth it, whatever it was they were doing. Not that he didn’t enjoy being close to her but feeling like she was ashamed of him every morning was taking its toll. He didn’t just want Maddie physically he wanted all of her. If she didn’t want the same then maybe they shouldn’t carry on at all. James sighed again rolling over and burying his face into the space where she should have been. 

*

Maddie and James had decided to film the ‘James Turner does my makeup' video as it was one of the most highly requested from Maddie’s viewers, although neither of them really knew why. So she set out her usual makeup ready to film and sat down to wait for James. They still had yet to discuss what exactly they wanted from each other and outside of the bedroom they were trying to just carry on as normal. As normal as they could anyway. They started filming and almost immediately James started with the sarcastic jokes, “Do you already have makeup on? You look _so_ good.”

  
Maddie knew he was joking but his sarcastic compliments felt different now, “I know,” she tried to reply just as sarcastically, “no, no I don’t.” She answered truthfully, trying to remind herself they were filming. 

  
James looked at the camera and said “That’s how you compliment a lady.” 

  
_Why is he complimenting me on camera?_ She wondered. _Does he want it to be obvious?_

  
They continued as though nothing had been said. _Just act normal_ Maddie thought, even though it was getting harder and harder to act _normal_ around James. He was doing a pretty good job with her makeup and it just slipped out of her mouth “You’re doing great sweetie.”

  
They both paused awkwardly until James slowly said “Thanks?” 

  
_Oh god why did I just say that? And I thought he was being obvious. I’m not ready for the whole internet to know what’s going on, I don’t even know what’s going on! Just play it off as nothing_ she berated herself and said aloud “So patronising.”

  
“I take it that’s being cut out?” James asked.

  
Maddie didn’t know what to say. _Does he not want it to be cut?_ She wondered. “I guess if the video runs long?” she answered. 

  
“You don’t usually call me sweetie. Might seem weird.”

  
James seemed off, like he was annoyed, Maddie wasn’t used to feeling like he was annoyed at her. So ignoring the fact they were recording she tried to explain “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward it just slipped out.” 

  
James sighed, “I’m not bothered that you said it.”

  
“Then what’s the matter?” she replied.

*

James didn’t know how to explain to Maddie what was wrong. _I don’t want to pretend. I don’t want to act like I don’t have feelings for you. I want to compliment you without seeing the worry on your face about what others would think._ Hearing her call him sweetie had felt so nice just to have her try and backtrack, covering it up as a joke. He loved spending these nights with her but didn’t feel like he could so much as touch her during the day. They hadn’t discussed what they were doing but he didn’t want _this_. Feeling like he was a secret, something she was ashamed of. 

  
In the end he responded “You don’t want anything to seem obvious. Just thinking about your video.”

  
He didn’t mean to seem so blunt but after her leaving him again this morning he felt hurt.

*

Maddie wasn’t convinced but if James didn’t want to tell her what was wrong she couldn’t force him. So they carried on doing her makeup. They were both trying hard to act as normal as possible, trying to make jokes and have fun, but sitting so close together with James’s hands skimming over her face as he was applying her makeup it was getting increasingly difficult to ignore the tension between them. The next time Maddie told James he was doing well, not calling him sweetie, he replied with “This is my new calling.”

  
To which Maddie replied “Are you going be a beauty guru?” But she put an accent on the word beauty so it sounded more like ‘booty'. 

  
James looked at her “A booty guru?” Laughing “I’m already... that’s what they call me.” Making one of his running jokes. 

  
Maddie blushed “Do they now?” trying to carry on the flirtatious joke that was no longer a joke.

  
Raising an eyebrow at her James asked “I don’t know.. you tell me?”

  
She was shocked he’d actually went there. She would definitely need to edit this out, but looking at him she realised he looked more self conscious than cocky. The shock on her face softened and she smiled, “I’d say so.” Placing her hand on his leg and rubbing it gently.

  
James looked up sharply at her and then the camera, a questioning look on his face. Maddie wasn’t concerned about her video right now, she was concerned that James was worried about a simple touch on the leg. She knew they hadn’t been affectionate outside of the bedroom but surely it wasn’t that much of a surprise that she wanted to be. _Does he really not realise how I feel, I thought it was obvious_ she thought. So for the first time outside of the confines of James’s bed, Maddie leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. 

*

James was still as Maddie placed a quick gentle kiss on his lips, he wanted to respond but he was so unsure of what was happening. _Maybe I’ve been wrong_ he thought _does she not want me to try and act like nothing has happened then?_ He decided they really needed to talk, he was fed up of guessing what Maddie wanted. They just needed to get this video finished first. 

  
“Shall we get this video done?” James asked.

*

Maddie was a little hurt he hadn’t responded but James was right, they needed to finish filming. She wanted to find out what was going on with him. _He doesn’t mind me calling him sweetie but doesn’t respond when I kiss him. I need to know if he wants this or not._ “Sure.” She answered and they continued on.

Half of Maddie’s makeup had been done and they were starting her contouring. As James was brushing the powder under her cheek bones, he paused and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Her heart clenched at the tender touch. She didn’t mention it just wanting to get done with filming but she so badly wanted to lean into his hand. 

About ten minutes later they were wrapping up the video, Maddie told James how impressed she was and that he had done such a good job. James was actually pretty humble saying he had done alright but her eyebrows didn’t look as good as usual. Maddie joked “My brows _are_ usually amazing.” 

  
She was trying to act sassy, zipping up her hoodie with a superior huff. Of course she was joking around for the camera. With the same sassy attitude Maddie then pulled her zip back down, a little further than it was before. She caught James’s glance down to her chest as she quickly readjusted the zip. But he already started responding “Shhi..” trailing off “ookay then.” 

  
_I guess that one is my fault_ Maddie thought blushing. 

  
With their sign offs done and thumbnail photos sorted Maddie switched off the camera. Both waiting for the other to speak first they hesitated until James broke the ice “Tea?” he offered.

  
“Yeah that’d be good.” Maddie replied following him out into the kitchen.

*

James busied himself making them some tea, not that he was a massive tea fan but he knew Maddie was, trying to think what he could say that wouldn’t ruin everything. _Hey Mads this was fun but maybe we should just be friends._ Expect that wasn’t true, well it definitely _was_ fun but he really didn’t want to just be friends. Being Maddie’s friend was great and he didn’t want to risk losing that but they’d already crossed that line, the line was so far back he couldn’t see himself getting back there again. Maybe he could try _I’m falling in love with you and I don’t want you to go home._ But that was a bit heavy to spring on her and besides he didn’t know if she felt the same. 

  
The tea was brewed and James couldn’t stall any longer, he turned around and placed the cups down in front of Maddie. He looked up at her and still couldn’t find the words “Maddie, I...” was all he could get out. 

*

“James,” Maddie started at the same time.

  
They both chuckled nervously. Maddie wasn’t exactly sure how to start this conversation, they’d been trying so hard to avoid talking about this it was hard to get the words out.

  
Somewhat dodging the main issue she continued “You said earlier you didn’t want to seem obvious? Do you maybe want to help me edit in a bit?” 

  
“Actually I said _you_ don’t want it to seem obvious, you don’t need my help editing, it’s up to you what’s shown in your video.”

  
Maddie sighed, James still seemed so .. annoyed? _No_ she thought _hurt. What did I do to hurt you?_

  
She started again “Well, do you want the whole world talking about your sex life?” trying to reason with him. 

  
James lifted his hand as though he were going to reach for her but he grabbed his cup instead, “Maddie, I really couldn’t care less what people say about me,” he sighed and looked down into his tea “but I get that you don’t want people to know we’ve.. it’s fine really. If you want we can just pretend this week hasn’t happened.”

  
Tears stung Maddie’s eyes, just because she didn’t want people talking about her didn’t mean she wished this week hadn’t happened. “Is that really what you think I want?” she asked scrubbing at her eyes with her the back of her hand, trying hard to keep the tears from falling.

*

When James looked back up and saw her rubbing at her eyes his heart clenched. Closing the space between them he reached out and cupped her face “Hey don’t cry,” wiping her tears with his thumb “I’m not that bad in bed am I?” he joked, trying to make her smile. 

  
Maddie shook her head and stepped away from him “Don’t, James, it’s not funny. If you really believe I just want to forget then I...” she trailed off. “ You said you didn’t want a one night stand.”

  
A sense of regret washed over him. _I’m really screwing up this not ruining everything thing._ He didn’t mean to make her cry, he had just assumed she’d wanted to forget. _I’ve got to be honest with her._

*

Hating herself for crying Maddie wrapped her arms around herself trying to physically pull herself together. 

  
“Maddie, I didn’t want a one night stand, I don’t want to forget this I promise.” James tried again to step closer towards her.

  
She let out a huff “Oh but you think I do?” 

  
“Actually I don’t know.”

  
Maddie frowned at that. 

  
“You asked me what I wanted and I told you, you never told me what you wanted. Then in the morning you just left. This morning too. I guess I just figured you didn’t feel the same.” James concluded.

  
She looked over at their forgotten tea then at James. _He doesn’t even really like tea_ she suddenly thought. It was in that moment that she thought back over the last few days, to all the small things that James had been doing for her, leaving coffee out in the mornings and cooking breakfast for her, _he’s been so nice to me. How did I not see it before, I was so concerned over the fact we weren’t constantly touching and being physical I didn’t even realise._

  
“James,” Maddie began taking a deep breath “I’m sorry I left that morning, honestly I was scared, I was worried about ruining our friendship.” She stepped directly in front of James now. “It means so much to me, _you_ mean so much to me.”

  
James returned his hand to her face and she leant into his touch “I’m scared too you know.”

  
She closed the remaining space between them and crashed her lips against his in a frantic kiss. Arms going around his neck she pulled him flush against her.

  
“I want this,” she gasped out, breaking the kiss, “I want you.” Resting her forehead against his. 

  
James lifted her up then, sitting her on the counter they had been standing by, tea left forgotten. She gasped as he did it, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist, arms still around his neck. He continued the kiss she had begun, it was frantic, passionate, consuming.

  
Panting for breath they slowed, frantic kisses turning to slow gentle touches. Maddie looked at James’s darkened eyes as he whispered “I want you too.” 

*

James helped her slip off of the counter, pulling her in for another slow kiss as soon as her feet hit the floor. He was still unsure, wanting someone and loving them were completely different things but he was caught up in the moment. This felt so different. So he took her hand and began walking towards his room, he knew they should carry on talking, really he did, but right now that wasn’t what he needed. All this assuming had nearly ruined everything, they needed to be honest and open with each other, but more than that he needed to feel her. To be with her. To show her exactly how he felt, to prove how much he wanted her, needed her. 

  
They all but fell into James’s bed, clothes having been lost along the way. He was right about this feeling different, it was like they were in slow motion, deep slow kisses, touches, he gently stroked her cheek. Maddie cupped his face, stroking with her thumbs, she breathed out “I need you.” so quietly James almost thought he imagined it. Her words echoing his own thoughts. 

*

This was so much more than their previous encounters. Maddie sighed as James entered her, so slow and gentle, it was as though he were trying to pour all his emotions into this one act. It felt like more than sex, she had been in love before but this just felt different, so different to anything else. 

*

The sky was darkening outside when James finally decided to speak. They had been lying together, duvet haphazardly pulled up to cover them, for at least an hour. Neither wanting to speak and pull them back to the reality of their half finished conversation. His brain more focused now he ran a hand through Maddie’s hair and nudged her slightly to get her attention “Hey, do you want to go out for some dinner?” eyes glancing at the sky out of the window.

  
She laughed quietly, “Too tired to cook?” she joked.

  
“No, I mean _yes,_ ” he laughed too, “but I meant more like a date? I’d like to take you out for dinner, if you’d like that?” James asked nervously, trying to be as clear as he could, leaving no room for assumptions about his intentions. 

  
Maddie turned her face towards his smiling, “A date?” 

  
“Yeah, that’s what I want.” He answered.

  
She kissed him then, her lips lingering gently on his, “I’d like that.” She whispered. 


	6. Dating?

The pair entered one of James’s favourite restaurants, it wasn’t a super fancy ‘date’ restaurant, but he didn’t think that was really Maddie’s style anyway. They chose a booth along the wall that was out of the way enough that they could talk, both knowing they should finally finish talking about where this thing between them was heading, what it meant. They made general conversation about the menu, what to eat and the Sydney area, until the waiter took their orders. Once they had their drinks, a beer for James and a cocktail for Maddie, James restarted their conversation. 

“So.. we kind of got side tracked before, in the kitchen.”

Maddie chuckled “You could say that yeah.”

He went on “I meant what I said though, I do want you,” he paused “this.”

Maddie took a sip of her drink “Me too. When we were filming you seemed so concerned about the camera though?”

James sighed “I already said I don’t care what anyone else thinks, but I do care about what you think, and well _you_ seem really concerned about anyone even _thinking_ about us being together let alone finding out something is actually going on. I mean you don’t even want to touch or cuddle or whatever when we aren’t in bed.” His frustration starting to show.

“That’s not true!” Maddie argued.

James raised an eyebrow at her, was this another case of assumptions ruining things.

“So you’d be fine say.. holding my hand then?” he lay his arm down on the table as he said this, palm up, hand open waiting to see if she would accept. 

“James,” she started as she slipped her hand in his “I’m not ashamed to be seen with you.” He rubbed gentle circles on her hand with his thumb as she talked. “I just don’t really want our subscribers talking about our love life but that doesn’t mean I’m ashamed of this.”

“Not trying to cause an argument here but any of the people in here could be a subscriber, they could take a photo of _this_ ,” he squeezed her hand in his “and post it everywhere.”

*

Maddie sighed and looked around before taking another sip of her drink. She was trying to explain why this bothered her so much, people talking about them. She could tell James thought it was about him, that’s why she was so quick to reassure him she definitely was _not_ ashamed. Being out on a date with him was actually pretty exciting, she had butterflies in her stomach and when he stroked her hand her heart raced. She felt a bit like a teenager again. Ever since she realised she had romantic feelings for him this is what she had wanted, it felt like an actual relationship. It felt good. Natural. 

“Okay, that’s true.” She conceded slowly “but we haven’t even discussed what this is yet. Yes this is a date, so then we’re dating? Or casual? Or..? You know? If everyone starts talking about us then it automatically puts so much pressure on. Like with Pat, I always had people asking about us, were we going to live together? Get married? Have kids? Then just as many people saying I shouldn’t be with him and just putting in opinions when it’s really not their business.”

James reached out and took her other hand so he was now holding both, she looked into his eyes and he smiled sadly at her. “Did you two break up because of the comments?” 

“I mean I don’t know how things would have turned out but they certainly didn’t help. Look I’m sorry James I know it’s not your issue, I’m just worried about starting something and it getting ruined by other people. I mean it seems like our friendship is sort of ruined now.” She laughed nervously, starting to feel emotional again, not wanting to lose him.

*

“Oh Maddie our friendship isn’t ruined." James tried to comfort her.

He hadn’t really given much thought to how much other peoples comments could affect a relationship. The ‘ship’ comments about him and Maddie had never bothered him but thinking about it now, if they did start dating officially and a bunch of subscribers started saying Maddie should be with someone else, well for one it’d hurt and two it’d really strain the relationship. He felt bad that their friendship had anything to do with Maddie and Pat breaking up, even if it did lead to this. 

“But I am sorry if us being friends had something to do with your break up.” He apologised.

“It was a lot of little things, it wasn’t you personally don’t worry.” She tried to reassure him.

“And look” James began, getting up and moving to sit next to Maddie on her side of the booth “I’m not saying we should make an announcement video or anything ” he put an arm around Maddie’s shoulders “but I would like this thing we’re doing to be more than casual. This is nice.” He said as Maddie leaned into him “This date thing and I’d like to do it again if _you_ want to?”

*

Maddie snuggled against James’s side then faced up to look at him properly, her hand made its way to rest on his thigh as she spoke “I would really like to do this date thing again too.”

James squeezed her shoulder slightly and kissed the top of her head making Maddie feel such a rush of affection for him it took her a bit by surprise. It was then that the waiter came back with their food order and James slipped back out and over to the opposite side of the booth. 

*

As they ate the tension that had formed between them started to dissipate and by the time their meals were finished things felt almost normal. With the addition of subtle touches, knees brushing against each other, Maddie’s hand lightly touching his arm. James’s fingers danced across her outstretched arm, tracing patterns on her wrist, she smiled at him and giggled saying it tickled. James felt so at ease now things were out in the open, okay not everything was resolved but, they had both admitted to having feelings for each other and wanting to date _even though that will be pretty difficult once Maddie goes home_ , James thought. For now though it was enough for him to enjoy their evening together, smiling as Maddie rubbed her leg against his. 

*

Maddie shivered a little as they waited outside the restaurant for an Uber back to James’s. James wrapped his arms around her in response, pulling her close, she snuggled her face against his chest sighing deeply. She had been so scared about opening up and admitting her feelings that she hadn’t really considered what would happen if it went well, _he wants to date me_ she thought as she grinned into James’s chest. 

In the back of the car he kept one arm around her shoulders as she leant into him, _we look like such a couple_ Maddie thought still smiling. She was so happy she couldn’t stop. She knew it wouldn’t be that simple, she was in love with James, she wanted a real relationship, but they lived about a 800km apart. She wasn’t sure if that sort of long distance could work. She was still worried that if their fans found out then it could get really complicated but found it reassuring that James really didn’t care what anyone thought, _fans comments shouldn’t effect how he feels about me._

*

Back in the warmth of his apartment James didn’t strictly need to still have his arm around Maddie as they sat on the couch. But after the past few days of insecurity feeling comfortable enough to hold her, to touch her whenever he wanted, made James feel giddy. _It's stupid_ he thought _that this is making me happier than anything else we’ve done._ As Maddie nuzzled her head against his shoulder he placed a kiss on top of her head causing her to hum contentedly. She looked up at him and smiled, her hand reaching out to stroke his cheek. James met her halfway for a gentle kiss. Maddie shifted in her seat so she sat facing him properly, one hand still on his face the other went to the back of his neck as their kiss deepened. He put one hand to the back of her head as he slowly pushed her back until he was hovering above her on the couch, lips trailing kisses down her neck, nipping at her collar bone. Her hands tangled in his hair as she hooked a leg around him pulling him closer. 

“Thank you for tonight.” Maddie breathed out between kisses.

James rubbed his nose against her neck before placing a kiss in the same spot, “It felt normal, if that makes any sense, just like us but with..” he struggled to find the words to explain what he meant.

“Mmm,” she replied “I know what you mean, it sort of feels like this has been missing.” 

He looked at her then smiling that she understood how he was feeling _we are finally on the same page_ he thought.

Maddie continued “Our friendship was, _is,_ amazing, and I didn’t even realise that something was missing but now I can’t imagine not doing _this_. You know?” 

She blushed and James kissed her, so stupidly happy to hear these things from her. Knowing she felt the same way.

“I know exactly what you mean Maddie.” 


	7. Exquisite Torture

The morning of the eighth day dawned marking the final week of Maddie’s stay. She stirred awake looking around at her surroundings, smiling at James’s sleeping form beside her. Thinking back to the night before she moved closer to James curling into his side and placing her head on his shoulder. They hadn’t had sex last night, they had eventually moved from the couch to James’s bed and cuddled up together but they had both been enjoying just being together it didn’t go any further. After worrying so much about why they weren’t being more physical it was actually really nice to just be together. Okay being that close, limbs practically entwined, sharing slow kisses whenever they wanted was _definitely_ physical but in a different way. The desperate need wasn’t there, the need to show each other how they felt without words. It had felt so comfortable. Natural. Back in the present a wash of sadness came over Maddie, _I don’t want to leave_ she thought. 

It wasn’t as simple as just wanting to stay though, most of her friends and family were back in Melbourne, not to mention she had just signed a lease on a new apartment. Plus, this thing with James was so new, it wasn’t like she could just move in here. Before this week maybe that would have worked, back when they were just friends, but they couldn’t put that much pressure on a new relationship. _I say relationship, we haven’t technically defined anything_ she thought to herself. _I guess we can do long distance, I’ll just miss him so much._

*

James woke up that morning to find Maddie still in his arms. He smiled as he tightened one arm around her bringing the other up to encircle her in a hug. She looked up at him “Morning.”

“It’s nice to find you still here.” He teased.

She breathed out a laugh “I don’t want to go anywhere, I promise.”

“Mmm I’m glad, I don’t want you to go anywhere either.” _Especially not another State_ he added internally.

“As much as I want to stay in bed all day I’m starving, you want me to make some breakfast?” Maddie asked.

James groaned and pressed his face against her “No.” He mumbled indistinctly.

Maddie laughed at him.

“Come on I’ll make something nice, we can even go back to bed after if you want.” She said looking at him suggestively.

He grinned “You’ve got yourself a deal.” planting a kiss on her lips before she slipped out of bed.

“I’ll come and help in a minute.” He called as she made her way to the kitchen.

Lying back he smiled to himself for a minute finally feeling relaxed around her again. _I really don’t want this to end_ he thought before dragging himself out of bed.

*

They sat together in the kitchen eating the breakfast Maddie had made, both still in pyjamas, looking every bit the couple. 

“We really should get some work done you know.” She stated finishing the last of her food.

James looked at her “You promised we could go back to bed.” Raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“I really _want_ to go back to bed, I’m just saying we _should_ work.” She clarified.

Maddie knew they should get some more recording done. The response to their recent collaborations had been really positive and she wanted to get the most out of this trip as possible, work wise. On a personal level she had gotten more out of this trip than she could have imagined. However with James silently asking her to go back to bed she didn’t have the willpower to say no. 

“Okay, okay, work can wait. But I really do need to shower though.” She conceded.

“I didn’t want to say anything..” James joked as she swatted at him in mock anger.

She got up and started making her way to his room to use the shower in the en suite. Switching the shower on to heat up Maddie brushed her teeth and started taking off her pyjamas as James entered the room. He grabbed her from behind and kissed the back of her neck.

“Are you sure you don’t just want to go back to bed?” he whispered in her ear.

She chuckled and replied “Are you sure you don’t need a shower?”

James laughed at that “Only if I can join you.”

Maddie leant back more and turned her face towards him “You read my mind.” She responded trying to sound seductive.

She felt James’s body respond to her comment. Lifting her top over her head she stepped away from him, letting the rest of her clothes drop to the floor she stepped into the shower, waiting for James to follow.

*

James had been teasing her but Maddie’s seductive tone made his whole body stiffen, _literally!_ As she walked away dropping her clothes to the floor he stood in stunned silence for a second. _I knew Maddie was beautiful but I didn’t know she could be so sexy_ he thought before smirking to himself and stripping out of his own clothes to follow her. 

He opened the shower door revealing Maddie lathering shampoo in her hair. Stepping in and closing the door behind himself James ran his hands along the curve of her waist, down to her hips and back again. Ducking under the spray of the water to move closer to her he leaned in and whispered in her ear “You know you’re stunning.” 

Removing her soapy hands from her hair Maddie placed them against his chest, the bubbles clinging to the hair there. James cupped her face with both hands and kissed her, the warm water washing over them. 

Breaking apart after a few moments he stroked her cheek with his thumb “I suppose I should actually wash while I’m in here. Can you pass me some shampoo?” he asked.

“Of course.” She replied reaching behind her and passing him the bottle.

Rubbing the shampoo into his hair he watched as Maddie rinsed the bubbles from her own. He could barely believe this was real, he had never allowed himself to think about her like this, but now it was like living in a dreamland. With Tom not here they were practically living together, admittedly for a very limited time, and it was everything he wanted. _If she did stay I don’t know if I’d ever get anything done_ he thought. He couldn’t think of anything but her, though he knew she was right, they really should work as well.

Maddie finished with her hair and switched places with him so he could stand directly under the water to rinse off. He tilted his head up to rinse the shampoo and closed his eyes. Simultaneously he felt her hands on his hips and her lips on his neck, her body pressed against his. James stilled as she placed kisses on his chest moving lower with each one. He opened his eyes a crack and saw her on her knees in front of him, hands still on his hips, kissing across his stomach now, still getting lower. 

“Maddie?” he asked thickly.

He wasn’t an idiot, he could tell what she intended to do and he _definitely_ wanted her to do it, but he didn’t want her to feel like she had to because of all the seductive, flirty comments between them. 

“Yeah?” she replied looking up at him, her lips perfectly aligned with... he bit back a groan.

“You don’t have to,” he reached down and ran a hand though her wet hair “we can get out, go to bed or you don’t have to at all. I ..” he trailed off as she placed the gentlest of kisses right _there_. 

“Don’t you want me to?” she asked sounding so unsure of herself.

“Oh of course I do, you can see that I do, you’re gorgeous and amazing and so _hot_ right now. I’m being a nice guy Mads that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to.” He rushed out, desperately aroused.

He moaned aloud as he felt her lips around him, the hot water pounded against him but her mouth was hotter still. “Maddie.” He let out breathlessly, the hand in her hair tightening with the pleasure she caused. 

He felt, rather than saw, her smile. Pulling back, her tongue circled around him until she reached the tip where she paused to suck before going deeper than before. He fought to control the urge to thrust his hips, hand still grasping her hair he released her, placing his hands against the shower wall to brace himself. He didn’t want to hurt her by holding on too hard but this was like the most exquisite torture, she moved with slow deliberate motions making his knees go weak from the pleasure. James opened his eyes again and looked down at her, wet hair cascading down her back, water drops rolling down her body, her eyes were closed as she took him in her mouth. He watched mesmerised as her tongue flicked and swirled, one hand on his hip still the other holding him steady allowing her to work her magic upon him. 

Her name fell from his lips again and she opened her eyes to look up at him, it was possibly the most erotic image he’d ever seen, he was sweating from how good this felt though you’d never know as the shower continued its steady spray upon them both. This time she kept her eyes open, brown eyes staring into his, as she enveloped him within her hot mouth and he couldn’t control the twitch of his hips, thrusting himself slightly deeper. James moaned again one hand once again finding her face “I’m sorry.” He apologised panting.

“It’s okay.” She replied, moving his hand so it tangled in her hair, giving him permission to hold on.

As she returned to her ministrations he could have sworn she took him deeper each time until the hand on his hip pulled him towards her, taking him as deep as she could, “Fuck that’s .. you’re..” He trailed off moaning, not able to form a cohesive thought. 

Maddie held him there sucking as his hips twitched, as much as he never wanted this pleasure to end James knew he was close, especially if she kept this up. 

“I’m not going to last much longer.” He said trying to guide her away.

She removed him completely from her mouth and looked up at him again biting her lip. _Yeah she’s definitely sexy_ he thought. She then wrapped the hand that was holding him steady around the base of his erection and took him in her mouth once more, forming an almost indistinguishable connection between the two. Hand and mouth moving as one much faster than before. James felt the familiar heat pooling in his groin, his muscles started twitching as he held her hair harder than intended.

“Maddie really I’m..” he tried to warn her before his orgasm hit, spurting hot liquid into her mouth.

Glad for the support of his hand against the wall he stood still for a moment, head spinning slightly and out of breath. Maddie rose to her feet in front of him, cupping her hands to catch some water to wash her face. She looked shy though he had no idea why.

“You’re incredible.” he told her. 

“So are you.” she responded smiling. 

“ _That_ was incredible.” he clarified with a chuckle.

“Thanks.” he could see her blushing even though the warmth of the shower had already turned them both pink.

“You want to get out?” he asked cupping her facing with one hand, stroking with his thumb.

Maddie nodded stepping closer to him and reaching over to turn off the water. He held her there for a moment, arms wrapped around her tightly, trying not to admit out loud how much he loved her.

*

Maddie exited the shower first, tipping her head over and wrapping a towel around her wet hair, when she stood up James was stood in front of her holding out a towel. She stepped towards him and he wrapped it around her, she wasn't sure why that simple act seemed quite so romantic. As she walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed Maddie couldn't help but think about how naturally they had slipped into acting like a couple. 

She watched as James towel dried his hair, another towel wrapped around his hips and she couldn't hold it in “James?”

“Mm?” he responded.

“So where did we land on the whole are we dating or casual or whatever thing?” She asked trying to play it cool.

As much as they had seemed on the same page last night a small part of her still worried that he didn't want an actual relationship. 

James smiled and knelt down in front of her “I guess we've learnt not to assume anything huh?” he rested his hands on top of hers and squeezed them gently. “Well I enjoyed going on a date together, and I enjoy hanging out with you, and I _definitely_ enjoyed what just happened in the shower,” he grinned at her and she blushed “So if I _were_ going to assume it would be that we are in a relationship. Is that sort of similar to what you were thinking?” 

Maddie sighed in relief. She smiled at him, squeezing his hands in return.

“That's definitely similar to what I'm thinking.” She replied.

James released one of her hands and reached up to stroke her cheek, he leant in and kissed her softly.

“So, are we going back to bed or are we going to actually be productive and get some work done?” he asked “Honestly I'm good either way.” He added flashing a toothy grin at her.

“Hmmm,” Maddie hummed “can't we do both... boyfriend?” 

She grinned back at him. Her heart was pounding even though they had literally just defined their relationship. _Relationship!_ Maddie squealed internally. The thought making her ridiculously happy.

James laughed, “I'm good with both.” 

He stood up letting his towel drop to the ground. Maddie let her eyes roam over his body freely as he pushed her gently back on the bed, hovering over her.

“Bed first though.” 


	8. Regression and Confessions

The next three days passed in a haze of domestic bliss. Their days consisted of recording, editing and collaborations intermixed with late lunches at sleepy cafe's, home cooked meals eaten by candlelight, soft touches and passionate kisses and everything in between. They didn't bring up the fact that Maddie had to go home soon, her plane ticket pinned to the fridge by a plumbob magnet was all the reminder they needed. 

It wasn't until day twelve that James brought it up. They were clearing away dishes from dinner, DrGluon’s stream playing in the background, they worked together in comfortable silence rinsing plates and stacking the dishwasher. 

“Maddie.” He spoke her name to get her attention.

“Yeah?” she replied turning her head to look at him. 

He'd started now and he didn’t know what to say. The past few days happiness had been tinged with sadness knowing it would be over soon. He wanted to tell her not to go, to just stay with him and they'd figure it out but he knew that was selfish. Maddie had her whole life in Melbourne. He would offer to come back with her but that was a bit presumptuous just inviting himself to stay and anyway Tom was due home two days after Maddie left, how would he explain a spur of the moment trip to Melbourne when Maddie had just been there for two weeks? 

“It sucks you have to leave .” was what he settled on.

“I know I wish I didn't have to go.” She smiled at him sadly.

James dried his hands and took a step towards her. Cupping her face in his hands and resting his forehead against hers he asked “Remind me again why you have to?”  


*

Maddie sighed and wrapped her arms around James. 

“I already paid for my flight.” She replied weakly.

“Cancel it.” He replied. 

“I have videos planned, work to do.” She continued.

“Work from here.” He countered.

Maddie knew he was kidding but the temptation to stay was so strong. 

“Oh James, don’t.” She said sadly. “You have no idea how hard it is for me to say no.”

James stepped back a fraction “I’m sorry, I’m just messing around I know you have to leave.”

Maddie hesitated before adding “You could come with me?”  


*

James smiled at her.

“I was thinking about that, but how am I supposed to explain coming to visit you when you’ve literally just been here, you know?” 

She turned away from him and picked up another dish to dry. 

“It’s not like you have to make something up if you want to visit me. It’s not a secret that we’re together is it?” Maddie asked.

James’s brow furrowed in confusion “Isn’t it?”

He really was confused, had they not had a whole conversation about how other people knowing about them could affect or put pressure on the relationship? Was that not one of the main reasons Maddie had been hesitant to even give this a try?

Her head snapped up to look at him then.

“I wanted to keep it quiet from subscribers not friends. Do you really think I wouldn’t want our friends to know? Our families? Glad to know you think I’m so ashamed of this relationship!” her voice cracking as she spoke.

Maddie turned away from him again and placed both hands down upon the counter. Her shoulders shaking slightly. James stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

“I’m sorry.” He said resting his chin on her shoulder. “I’m not saying you’re ashamed of anything, it’s just we did have a long conversation about how people knowing could screw things up and I _really_ don’t want to screw things up. I didn’t think about who you meant could know and who couldn’t I just wanted to respect your decision. I mean I can go up to roof and declare my love for you to the world if you want me to.” He let out a small laugh.

James felt Maddie stiffen.

“Declare your what now?” she asked her voice thick with tears.

 _Oh_ James thought _yeah we haven’t really said that out loud._ He wasn’t quite sure what to say, it’s not like he’d planned out a big romantic moment to say it but right now probably wasn’t the best time to let slip just how much she meant to him. So he took the cowards way out. He slipped back a week, regressed to the time where they were avoiding talking about anything real. He kissed the side of her neck, her shoulder, wherever he could reach. His hands moved to her hips and pulled her back against him. Thankfully Maddie complied, her head tilting to give him better access, her hips ground back against his. James let one hand trail up under her top to grope her breast. Maddie’s head dropped back against him and as he gently pinched her nipple through her bra she gave a small breathy gasp. His growing erection twitched at the sound and he rubbed himself against her backside to relieve the build up of pressure. He could see her hands gripping the counter. She ground her gorgeous plump butt harder against him and it was James’s turn to let out a moan. In one quick movement he pulled her top off and slipped his hand into her bra to feel her naked breast, her nipple a hard peak against his palm. Maddie released the kitchen counter just long enough to reach up and unhook her bra letting it fall down her arms. James didn’t waste any time in giving the other breast the same attention. Both fully accessible he palmed them for a moment, kissing her neck again, before beginning to roll her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. She let out a louder moan this time, her arms reached up and her hands went to his hair the best she could from the angle they were at. He ground himself against her harder now, getting more and more aroused. Almost forgetting he was avoiding something. 

“James.” Maddie breathed out between gasps of pleasure “we shouldn’t do this here.”

“No one will come in, don’t worry.” He replied really wanting to bend her over the kitchen counter.

“No really.” She said, stronger this time.

James groaned in disappointment although he knew she was right. 

He pulled her pants and underwear down and helped her step out of them before pulling her with him to his bedroom, pulling his own top off as they went. When they were stood in front of his bed James pulled Maddie back against him, resuming their earlier position.

“Better?” he asked quietly into her ear.

“Yes.” She gasped out as his hand trailed downwards.

One finger slid between her folds and found her just as aroused as he was. His other arm wrapped across her waist pulling her to him, his erection almost desperate to be released now. He repeated his earlier motions of circling and gently pulling but this time on the sensitive nub of her clitoris. It wasn’t long before Maddie was moaning and gasping in his arms on the edge of an orgasm. James was secretly pretty pleased with himself that he’d managed to figure what she liked so quickly. When he couldn’t stand it any longer James gently pushed Maddie forward so she was kneeling on the edge of the bed. He removed his own pants whilst admiring the view in front of him. Once he was finally free of his clothes he sighed a little with relief before running his hands over Maddie’s hips. She pushed back against him urging him enter her so she could find release herself. More than ready himself James slowly pushed himself deep inside her causing them both to moan. He stayed still a moment composing himself as he felt her gripping and pulsing around him. _This won’t last long_ he thought. Maddie ground her hips against him impatiently letting out a small whimper. That was his undoing. That tiny little needy noise undid him completely. All composure was lost as he gripped her hips and plunged in again and again, getting harder and faster as her moans intensified into a loud gasp in which she gripped the bed sheets as her whole body stiffened before almost melting into the mattress. Moments later James reached his own orgasm, holding himself deep inside her as he rode it out. 

It was about ten minutes later when the hazy fog in James’s mind cleared. They had crawled onto the bed and were lying facing each other, legs entwined. His fingers traced lazy circles on her hip as he thought about what to say. Although great sex was one way to show how he felt about her, he knew he shouldn’t have avoided her question. He’d just been caught off guard, it had just slipped out when he’d said he’d declare his love for her to the world, it’s not like it wasn’t true but still it was a big step to say it. 

“I really would you know.” He started.

She stared up at him with a questioning look.

“Declare my,” he hesitated slightly “love for you. From a rooftop or to anyone you wanted really, because it’s true.” James wanted her to know, to clarify exactly how he felt even if she didn’t feel as deeply as he did. 

Maddie smiled and reached up to tangle her fingers in the hair at the base of his head.

“I don’t think shouting from the roof is necessary, but I wouldn’t mind you telling your family, our friends.” She took a deep breath then as though she were preparing for something “I wouldn’t even be opposed to fans knowing... eventually.” 

She pulled his head down for a kiss then.

“I love you too you know.” She whispered between kisses.

James couldn’t contain the grin that spread across his face.  



	9. We Can Do This.. Right?

It was her last day. Maddie’s flight home was tomorrow. They had decided to keep their last few days as normal as possible, it’s not like they wouldn’t see each other again after all James had already said he’d look at flights to come to Melbourne. So she had done a workout whilst James was recording in his office, trying to avoid thinking about how much time was left. Grabbing a post workout snack she thought she would make James something too. 

A few minutes later, armed with tea and biscuits, Maddie knocked lightly on the office door before pushing it open. 

“Hey.” He called over his shoulder as she walked into the room.

“Hey I made you a snack.” She said quietly setting it down on his desk.

“Thank you.” He replied smiling at her briefly still concentrating on the game he was recording.

As Maddie turned to leave she felt James’s hand grab hers.

“Hey don’t go.” He almost whined.

She smiled.

“You’re working, and I need a shower after that workout.” She giggled as he rolled his chair towards her.

Pulling her into his lap James rolled them both back over to the desk.

“You don’t _need_ a shower, and I can work just fine with you like this.” His voice in her ear sent shivers down her spine.

“I don’t know if the chair will take the weight.” She almost whispered. 

His beard lightly scratched the back of her neck adding to the shivers he had sent through her. As he placed an open mouthed kiss in the same spot she felt warmth rush between her legs. 

“Don’t be ridiculous the chair will hold up just fine.” He answered.

*

James had one arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand grabbed his mouse and made a show of continuing work. In reality work was the furthest thing from his mind, especially as he heard the slight hitch in her breath as he _accidentally_ rubbed his beard against the back of her neck. He wasn’t sure if she was aware of the small movements her hips were making but she was definitely going to succeed in driving him crazy.

*

Maddie felt James stiffen beneath her and was glad it wasn’t just her being affected, even if he was continuing working. It was then that she looked properly at the screen and realised that he also had face-cam turned on. Her eyes darted to the second monitor which showed that he’d stopped the recording, she assumed when she came into the room. _That’s one way for it to come out about us_ she thought blushing. She wondered why he was still playing when he wasn’t recording before it hit her _he’s messing with me!_

She smirked to herself as she rolled her hips, feeling his hardness under her. She let her head fall back against him as he kissed her neck again. It was only when his hand began to make its way up under her shirt that she spoke, her voice thick with desire.

“You’re going to give your viewers quite a show.” She whispered, letting out a moan as his hand found her breast.

*

His head turned sharply towards the monitor to check the recording. He sighed a little in relief when he saw it was still paused. Realising he’d been rumbled he let go of his mouse and dropped the pretence of continuing work. Instead his hand joined the other under her top.

“I would never risk recording us, I just wanted you to stay for a bit. But you being in my lap is very distracting.” He said honestly.

*

“I know, I’m just messing with you.” She said standing up.

Before James could protest too much Maddie turned around and kissed him.

“I really do need to shower though, and you have to finish recording so we can get lunch.” She smiled and patted his thigh.

James groaned “Rain check?” he asked.

“Definitely.” She replied closing his office door.

It had taken all of her willpower to stop them. As Maddie turned on the shower she couldn’t stop thinking about how it had felt sitting on James’s lap with him kissing the back of her neck. She was still very much aroused. Stripping off and stepping into the shower her thoughts evolved into her riding James in his desk chair, logically she knew it would be a pretty difficult position due to the arms of the chair and actual amount of space, not the mention the chair rolling or tilting back, but in her fantasy it worked just fine. As the water pounded down on her she continued her fantasy, her on James’s lap, him filing her completely as she rode up and down, him licking and sucking at her nipple. Part of her really wished she hadn’t stopped them but doing it in front of a camera, even one that was switched off really wasn’t a kink of hers. _I’ll definitely have to remember that position though_ she thought to herself. 

  
Not long after she had finished her shower James came out of his office. 

“Hey, what were we doing for lunch? Making something or going out?” she asked.

“As much as I’d like to go out together for the last time in a while I really want to just hang out on the couch you know? Maybe finished what we started in there?” he asked nodding with his head towards the office.

Maddie giggled, good to know it wasn’t just her that was still worked up from that.

“So I was thinking we could order in?” James asked.

“Yeah that sounds good.” She replied. “Hey James you know the other day we talked about it being okay for our friends and stuff to know about us? Well would you mind if I told Olivia? It’s just I’ve sort of been avoiding her messages because I didn’t know what to say.” Maddie rambled.

It was true ever since telling her sister that she and James had slept together Maddie had been avoiding her, still replying to her messages but kind of ignoring the questions about James. 

“Yeah of course.” James said. “Do you want to call her now while I order some lunch?” 

Maddie’s heart clenched. He was so accepting of her, not that there was a reason he shouldn’t be, but it was nice not having to feel embarrassed about rambling on a tangent or dancing around like crazy or any of the little quirks of her personality. 

“I love you.” She said kissing him.

James smiled.

“Go on, I know you’re dying to talk to her.” He chuckled as she jumped up and grabbed her phone.

“Order me something yummy.” She called back skipping into the bedroom.

  
Maddie pulled up Olivia's name and hit dial. Suddenly she felt nervous.

“Hey! I was wondering if you were ever going to call.” said Olivia's voice on the other end.

“Hey.... yeah. Things just got really crazy here with work and stuff, I kept meaning to reply properly.” It wasn’t a lie, she really had been busy.

“Yeah I’ve seen some of the videos you’ve been posting, looks like things are going okay with you and James? I thought it might be awkward after you guys... you know.” Said Olivia.

“Yeah, sorry I didn’t update you on that, things are good though.” Maddie replied not quite sure how to just blurt out they were dating now.

“Soo... did you talk about it? Or did you just ignore it ever happened? That’s totally your style." She laughed.

“Hey!” Maddie said trying to sound offend.

Olivia just laughed.

“Okay I’m sorry, but really I’m dying to know.” she said not really sounding sorry.

“Well... we’re together.” Maddie said grinning as she heard her sister squeal.

“For real? Like officially, boyfriend girlfriend sort of together?” she asked.

“Yep, for real. We haven’t told anyone yet, just sort of getting used to it ourselves you know.” Maddie responded.

“Oh definitely, don’t go putting it on twitter or anything. Mum would have a fit if you didn’t tell her first.” Olivia laughed again.

“Can you imagine?!” Maddie laughed as well “But no we’re not saying anything publicly for a while. I will tell Mum and Dad though once I’m back home I just felt really bad for ignoring you for like a week.” 

“Nah don’t worry about it. You just go enjoy you time together it’s going to be hard doing long distance.” Olivia said.

“I know.” She replied sadly “It’s like I don’t want to leave, I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before.” 

“Aww that’s so cute. But seriously like finally.” Olivia laughed “You guys are perfect for each other I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out.” 

Maddie smiled.

*

James placed their food order then sat down on the couch to wait for Maddie to be done on the phone. He didn’t mind her wanting to tell Olivia, in fact it made him happy that she wanted to share their relationship with her family. He would need to tell his own family but he’d wait until she had gone home, he wanted to spend as much time with Maddie as he could. He’d told her he would look at flights out to Melbourne to see her soon, he didn’t want to be apart that long. With thoughts of flights on his mind James pulled out his phone whilst keeping an eye on the door to make sure Maddie wasn’t walking back in. 

*

When she hung up the phone Maddie was smiling so much her cheeks hurt. She practically ran out to where James was sat on the couch before jumping on his lap, straddling him. His arms came up and wrapped around her.

“I take it your phone call went well?” He asked laughed at her giddy mood.

“Mm hmm.” She replied still smiling.

Maddie nuzzled her nose into James’s neck.

“Olivia’s happy for us, she actually said she’s surprised it took us so long to get together.” Maddie laughed 

“Really?” he asked sounding a little surprised.

“Yeah. She said we’re perfect for each other.” Maddie answered before placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

“Aww. That’s cute. I was going to give my parents a call once you’ve gone home if that’s alright?” he replied.

Maddie nodded against his neck.

*

Having her straddling his lap and nuzzling into his neck was making it difficult for James to keep his mind on the conversation they were having. Luckily she seemed to be thinking along the same lines when she began kissing his neck, gentle pecks at first that quickly became more. He ran his hands up and down her back a few times before grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her against him. This earned him a small whimper from her.

“How long do we have before food arrives?” she asked between kisses.

James pulled out his phone to check.

“Ermm about twenty-five minutes.” He replied hoping she wouldn’t rain check him again.

“You think we’ve got time?” Maddie asked before sucking slightly on his pulse point.

That and her suggestive tone made him let out a small moan.

“I’m good if you are.” He replied grinding her hips down again to prove his point.

*

Maddie was so pleased James didn’t ask her for a rain check this time. Standing up she stripped off her bottom half whilst James did the same. As much as she felt slightly bad for doing this in a communal area of the apartment she was still really aroused for her earlier fantasies and straddling James’s lap had just brought it all back to her mind _plus having a bit of a time limit is kind of hot_ she thought to herself as she watched James undress. 

As soon as he was done Maddie climbed back on his lap lifting up on her knees so he could enter her. James’s hand went between her legs and found just how ready she was, he raised an eyebrow at her smirking, she shrugged slightly before lowering herself onto his waiting erection. The smirk fell from his face as she set a rapid pace, his head falling back against the couch. His hands still on her hips helping her movements. James lifted his head and looked at her.

“I don’t think I’m gonna need twenty-five minutes.” He joked slightly breathless.

Maddie rested her forehead against his. Her pace never slowing.

“Me either.” She breathed out.

James groaned again. One hand left her hip to reach where they were joined, his fingers causing a jolt of pleasure every time she crashed down. She let out a moan of her own. Finally the rapid pace she had set faltered as she desperately tried to get more friction from his fingers. Rocking her hips now she felt her stomach begin to tighten. James shifted slightly under her changing the angle, burying himself impossibly deep inside her. Hips rocking faster as she felt her orgasm getting closer, grinding down as hard as she could earning a gasp from them both. She barely heard James moan her name as he thrust up into her finding his own release. His finger were moving in time with her hips then, hard and fast circles that sent her over the edge, she gripped his shoulders, her head falling forward as she rode out her orgasm, waves of pleasure rolling over her. 

  
It turned out they only needed fifteen minutes and were curled up next to each other by the time their food arrived. As they ate Maddie couldn’t help but keep checking the time, it was like she was on a countdown. They spent the rest of the day cuddled on the sofa but all she kept thinking was three hours left, two hours, one hour. They could do long distance though, they loved each other, it would be hard but they would find a way to make it work. She just wished she knew when they would see each other next. 

*

It was early evening and Maddie’s stuff was packed and waiting by the door. James knew this was coming of course but he didn’t expect to be arguing over it 

“Why can’t I just come with you?” he argued.

“James please don’t do this. There’s no point in you getting an uber with me just to come straight back.” She reasoned.

“I can sit at the airport with you until your flight.” He almost pleaded, wanting to spend all the time he could with her.

Maddie sighed. She cupped his face with her hands and kissed him gently. 

“James please.” She begged, eyes shining with tears “This is hard enough without you coming to the airport. At least this way I’ll have the uber ride to pull myself together.”

He just nodded, watching the tears spill over before pulling her tight to him. The clock showing they only had ten minutes left. He didn’t want to let her go. 

*

Maddie was sat in the back of an uber on her way to the airport, she was usually happy coming home from trips, she got to see her family, have her own space back after hotel rooms. But not this time. Tears relentlessly rolled down her cheeks as she tried to wipe them away, not wanting the driver to ask what was wrong. She had known it was going to be hard to leave but it felt like she was leaving something behind, like something really important was missing. _We really can do this though right? Long distance._

*

James sat in his apartment. She had left fifteen minutes ago. Fifteen minutes and it felt like eternity already. He laid on his bed and it smelt like her. Pulling out his phone he quickly checked for any messages. Nothing. He opened his calendar app and smiled _not too long_ , taking a screenshot he messaged her. 

*

Maddie felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out she saw James had messaged her. Opening it up there was a screenshot, looking at it closer it was a picture of a plane ticket. Sydney to Melbourne. In .. _wait_ she thought quickly checking the date _two weeks!_ Her heart swelled at the thought of being together so soon . She knew James had said he’d look up flights but she hadn’t expected it to be so soon. Smiling now through the tears another message popped up:

**_So I’m heading to Melbourne in a couple weeks and I need a place to stay. Any chance you know somewhere?_ **

Maddie chuckled before typing back: **_I think I might know a place._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So everyone this is the end of our little story. This was all a work of my imagination but we now know our favourite pair ended up together for real so we'll be leaving them to tell the rest of their (real) story. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has read, left kudos and reviews. I never expected there to be so many of you! This was my first attempt at a mature rated work and my first longer multi-chapter work that I've managed finish and seeing the view count go up has helped so much. I appreciate you all.


End file.
